love from the past
by Demoniac Spirit
Summary: ancient egypt, seto loves segranna, but the dark and the tragedy of misunderstanding made yami kills seto's only love, seto revenged yami but he accidently lost the only chance of being together with segranna, will tragedy appear again 3000 years after?
1. sweet memory

Disclaimer: well, you know I don't own Yu Gi OH or it's characters, blah, blah, blah, blah...... Continue on about 1 hour.  
  
Because this is my first fanfic, so don't be annoyed when you read the first chapter. ^^ Read on, and you will find out this is a really good story. Please be kind when you wrote reviews, and if you have any problems or have any suggestions, please tell me. I'll improve next chapter. Thanks, and enjoy. ^_^  
  
Seth is Seto's past life name.  
  
//thought//  
  
Love of the past  
  
3000 years ago, ancient Egypt ruled by a nice and smart pharaoh. He had two children, a boy and a girl. The boy was the child of dark; he also destined to be the king of the games. Everyone in the kingdom expected to see him be a great pharaoh just like his father did. The girl was the child of light. She was blessed to be the a beautiful and nice princess.   
  
Now, the story began:  
  
"Get you, Segranna!" a 10 years old look boy yelled. He dressed up with nice cloth and a royal symbol gold waistband. His red eyes showed that he enjoy winning, even in the hide and seek.  
  
"No fair!" A girl about 7 years old screamed. "How come you always find me when we play hide and seek!" her beautiful blue eyes winked, the wind blew up her long curly hair. She looked like an angel in the white dress. Also, she wore a royal symbol gold necklace.  
  
"It's easy," the boy smirked. "Everybody knows I'm the king of games. Nobody can beat me at any game."  
  
"Liar!" it seemed that the girl had made the boy angry. " Am not! Segranna, just you wait! I'll get you!" "Yami the liar! Yami the liar!" the boy started to chase the girl.   
  
"Children, children, stop fighting!" the pharaoh comforted his two noise children. "Now, Segranna, apologize to your brother, you know you shouldn't call anybody a lair."  
  
"Sorry, father." The little girl answered nervously. "Hey, Segranna. Father says apologize to me!" the boy seemed enjoyed his victory. " Now, you two both had enough. Yami, I need you to see me in the meeting hall this afternoon. I have to talk to you about something." The pharaoh seemed very serious about the thing that he was talking about.  
  
Yami arrived the meeting hall as his father told so. There, he saw his parents and a boy about his age. "Oh, Yami, you 're here. Come, you need to meet a new friend." Yami stare at the boy who stood besides the pharaoh, his brown hair drooped on his good-looking face, but his cruel emotionless brown eyes gave Yami a chill.   
  
"This is Seth. Seth, this is my son, Yami." The pharaoh turned to Yami. " Yami, you know you'll become the pharaoh of Egypt after I died. So, you need a very close friend as the high priest besides you to help you go through the difficulties." The pharaoh said seriously.  
  
"It's my pleasure to finally meet you, prince Yami." Seth's deep voice gave Yami another chill. "Err, you can just call me Yami."   
  
"Alright, Yami. It seems you and Seth get along very well, we'll leave you two alone to know more about each other." The pharaoh was pleased to see the two boys got alone.   
  
Just after the pharaoh and his wife left, Segranna ran in to the hall. "Hey, Yami! What you got there?"   
  
Seth looked up, and he saw a really pretty girl smile at him, he blushed.   
  
"Hi, I'm Segranna, are you a new friend of Yami?"   
  
"Yeah, I guess. I'm Seth"  
  
As Seth looked into Segranna's big ocean blue eyes, there he found comfort and love. //her eyes are so beautiful, it's like her eyes can melt ice. // Seth felt his heart begun to melt.   
  
Segranna blushed, // why he stare at me like that? The boy is a little strange, but he's really cute. //  
  
"So, umm, Seth, Yami and me will show you around." Segranna smiled again.  
"Thanks."  
  
Soon enough, Segrann's smile and her optimistic character captured Seth's young heart.   
  
To be continued......  
  
  
IANA: Actually, the first chapter is kinda like an introduction chapter, so it's a little boring. Sorry, ^_~. I promise the next chapter will be better.  
Yami: yeah, if you know how to write better.   
IANA: -_-U hey! I'm trying! It's not easy to write something that never happened!  
Everyone: o_O!   
IANA: besides, I really don't know anything about ancient Egypt. I really don't know how to describe how they dress and how they look! All I know is that all the men seem wear skirts and .......  
Yami and Seto: -_-U  
IANA: I guess you don't want me to describe that you guys wear dress...... heheheh   
Yami and Seto: no! Please review and tell her more about Egypt! Pleeeeeaaaaaasssseeee! Help us! 


	2. grow up

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN YU GI OH! THAT'S IT! I'M TIRED OF THIS THING! But, hey wait, I do own this story and I do own the most important character, Segranna. Hehehe, I actually consider her as my reflection, well, anyway, enjoy!  
  
Chapter 2 of love of the past  
  
6 years later.  
  
Time past so fast. It all seemed just blink your eyes, 6 years past. The great pharaoh and his wife died of disease when Yami was 14 year old. Now, Yami had already become the young pharaoh of Egypt, and Seth, of course, became his high priest. They had conquered so many small countries beside Egypt to widen Egypt. This year, Yami was only 16, so does Seth.   
  
Yami can be a really good pharaoh, but because he's the child of dark, his heart was full of darkness. Now, the people in Egypt only hope someone will lighten Yami's heart, so they can have a better pharaoh. Seth had become a very smart priest. He had give Yami so many brilliant ideas about how to rule a big kingdom, but he was also the child of dark. Fortunately, there's somebody to lighten his heart.  
  
Get to the main story:  
  
"Seth! You're back!" Segranna ran into Seth and hugged him. Now, Segranna was 13, she had become more mature, and people had discover her real beauty.  
  
"So, how's my favourite little girl? Hmm?" Seth touched Segranna's hair fondly.  
  
"Seth! Don't call me a little girl! I'm 13 already!" Segranna didn't even appreciate a little about what Seth called her.  
  
"You can say that again. You're just 13" Seth looked down at Segranna. / Well, you're only 13, but still, you're too pretty for your age. / By looking into her eyes, Seth felt so warm and soft. /oh, Segranna, you're just like an angel there to lighten my heart every time I need you. / Although Seth always thought so, he never said that to Segranna, he just didn't show his feelings that much.  
  
"Yeah, Seth. I sure can say that again. I'm gonna turn 14 the month after next month, and that time, promise me to not call me a little girl, ok?" Segranna looked up and found that Seth stared at her infatuatedly. She blushed and said: "Seth, promise?"  
  
"Sure, of course. Anything for you, Segranna." Seth said softly. He lowered his head and kiss Segranna's forehead. Segranna's face turned redder, she pushed herself into Seth and against her head to his chest.  
  
"So, Seth. Can we go to the riverside tomorrow? It's getting hot these days." Segranna asked hopefully.  
  
"Ah, I'm so sorry, little girl. Your brother and I have to go out and do something very important." Seth always hate to say that. Actually, he always wanted to spend more time with Segranna, but being a high priest wasn't easy. He must immolate something and time.   
  
"But you and Yami just come back! You promise me to go to the riverside for a long time, you never have time!" the tears were coming out of her big sad eyes.  
  
"Don't cry, Segranna!" Seth really wanted to slap himself for making Segranna cry. "Come on, little girl, wait until we conquer all the small countries, we'll have plenty time to enjoy our victory and life. I am so, so sorry. Come on, give me a smile, alright? You wouldn't want to leave me with a crying face, are you?" Seth tried to make Segranna felt better, and for him, it always worked.  
  
Segranna faked a smile on her face, but her eyes are still full of tears and sadness. "ok, then promise you'll spend time with me next time when you come back!" Seth sighed, "but, Seg-"  
"promise!" "ok, then, i promise" Seth kissed Segranna's cheek and nose gently. "Seth, why do you have to fight? The war only can give people dread, people might lost their family, and-"  
  
"You won't understand, little girl." Seth interrupt her. " Just relax and play with your favourite Abigail. I'll bring you back victory." Segranna sighed. That never worked. She can never stop Seth and her brother from fight, but fortunately they had the most powerful monsters in the world, especially Seth, he had all the four blue eyes white dragons.  
  
The next morning, Segranna send Seth and Yami out of the palace and she watched them gone until they're out of her sight.  
  
The wind blew over, wrapped with Segranna's sorrow. Her long yellow hair danced on her waist, her gold necklace shined under the sun with her thought. / Oh, please god, bless my love and my brother, send them back peacefully with victory....../  
  
To be continued......  
  
  
IANA: so, what do you think about this chapter? I'm pretty proud of it myself! ^_^  
Seto: well, it's o-k. When do I become so soft?  
Segranna: wooo, I love this chapter. It's so romantic.  
Seto: -_-U  
IANA: thanx! ^_^ So, please review and tell me what do YOU think.  
Yami: I think it sucks.  
IANA: o_O* why, you little...... die, you sucker! (Chasing after him with a stick.)  
everyone else: -_-O  
Yami: ahhhhhhhhh! Hey, I'm just asking about when is my scene!  
IANA: oh, (calm down). Well, I think you have a little scene next chapter. Don't worry; you play a very important part in this story.  
Yami: good, you better do what you promised. 'cuz if you don't I won't do anything to you.  
IANA: hah?  
Yami: they will. (Point to a big group of yami fan girls)  
IANA: o_O*, well, um, er, (laugh nervously) read on! You will see your favourite character later on! 


	3. the tiara

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh or its characters. But I sure hope I own the tiara in this story.  
  
Chapter 3  
The Tiara  
  
Yami and Seth were walking in a village. Yami looked at the village proudly. This village didn't belong to Egypt, but after the leader of this village lost to Yami on duel monster in the shadow realm, this village belonged to Yami now.   
  
As for Seth, he didn't seem to enjoy this victory as much as Yami does. He had lost in his own thought.   
  
Seth still remembered that when he was 13, he got a very bad disease. That time, so many people had died because of that disease. The doctors and others already gave up on him. They thought he was too young to fight with death. However, Segranna never gave up the hopes on him. She prayed for him days and nights. She never closed her eyes or ate or drank anything for three days. That gave Seth the courage to fight with death, and the day he was healed, was the day Segranna fainted of tiredness.   
  
//Segranna always be there for me when I need her, but now I can't even grant her a little easy wish! I just don't deserve her love!// Seth thought sadly.  
  
Yami looked at Seth curiously. He never saw Seth like that before. It was like his body was walking but his soul was somewhere else. Yami decided to do something.  
  
" Hey, Seth. Which place do you think we can conquer next?"  
  
Silence.  
  
"Seth, I'm talking to you!"  
  
"Huh?" Seth still didn't come out from his thought completely.  
  
"I'm asking you which place we can conquer next." Yami repeated impatiently.   
  
"Um, I think we should take a break and stay quiet for a while."  
  
"Huh? But Why?" Yami never thought that he would hear that from Seth. He always enjoyed victory and he always wanted to be the best, and most of the time, he was. But then what's with him anyway?  
  
"See, Yami. We always go out and battle, but we never have time to be with Segranna. She's lonely. I just want to make her happier." Seth replied thoughtfully.  
  
"Oh, well I see. I think we can get some break." Yami knew that once Seth decided something, nobody could stop him from doing it. " But I don't understand why you always try to make Segranna happy. Women are suppose to make men happy, and you're just doing the opposite thing."  
  
Seth sighed. "Listen, Yami. You don't understand love. Love is supposed to think about how the other feels and not about how you feel. Besides, seeing Segranna happy is making me happy too."  
  
"Yeah-"just when Yami was about to say something, a beautiful tiara had caught their eyes.  
  
"What's this? Oh god, it's beautiful." Yami murmured.  
"Yeah, it will look wonderful on Segranna." Seto agreed.  
  
The tiara was lying on the counter of a normal sale cart. However, the cheap gold and fake diamonds could not cover its shine. With a sea green rare diamond in the middle of the pure gold, the tiara was like a gift from god.  
  
"I'll have it! Just named the price!" Seto yelled without even moving his eyes off the tiara.  
  
"Well, it's my pleasure to give it to you as an offering, high priest." The cart keeper said with a nervous smile on his face.  
  
Seth turned to the cart keeper and glared at him coldly. "Do something special on this tiara, and you got yourself a place in the palace."  
  
......  
  
Back to the palace, Segranna stood alone. She felt extremely lonely just by thinking about how Seto called her a little girl. She just wished that he could stand besides her right now and talk to her. Suddenly, two big strong hands grabbed her waist from behind. Segranna was just going to yell for help, and then she heard a very familiar sound that made her felt safe.  
  
"What's up, little girl?" that's Seth's voice and it made Segranna could hardly breath.  
  
"Seth! How did you get back so fast?" her voice was full of excitement.  
  
"Well, got a little surprise for you." Seth smiled and showed Segranna the tiara, which had been done something special just as Seth ordered.  
  
"A beautiful tiara! It's fantastic! Where did you get this?" as Segranna turned the tiara, she saw something written on the back. " To my love Segranna, from Seth." She read it lightly, with a sweet smile on her face; she gave Seth a gentle kiss on the cheek.   
  
"Thanks Seth, I love it." Segranna murmured with fall into Seto's arms.  
......  
  
Yami was sitting on his bed quietly. He was thinking about what happened when they head back to the palace.  
  
Back then; just when he was sitting in the sedan chair, he heard somebody was yelling for help. Then, a girl about his age ran into his guards and cried for help. The girl seemed a little strange to Yami. Although there were fears on her face, Yami still got a strong feeling from her that she was willing to fight on with every last strength she got.  
  
Then, Yami saw a lion and it seemed hungry. The guards were scared and they were shivering just by standing around the pharaoh.  
  
// Useless guards!// Yami thought and used his millennium puzzle to send the lion to the shadow realm.  
  
"There, my monsters in the shadow realm will deal with you.// Yami grinned. Then, he remembered the girl, but when he turned around, the girl was gone and he only found an earring on the sand.  
  
And now, Yami was sitting there and looked at the earring with so many thoughts about that mysterious girl.   
  
// Who is she? Where's she comes from? Will I ever met her again?//  
  
......  
  
To be continued ......  
  
  
IANA: just a little tiara spend my whole chapter to write about it, I wonder if I can ever get to the main story line of this story. * Sigh *  
Seto: then, I guess it's your problem.  
IANA: from my plan, I guess the next chapter can get on the road.  
Yami: yeah, I hope so, I tired about all those "seto's back setting"  
Yami: and what I mean is WHEN IS MY GOOD PART? YOU SAY I HAVE AN IMPORTANT PART IN THIS STORY! WHERE IS IT?  
IANA: -_-U ok, don't yell at my ears. Uh-hem. I say you got an important part in this story, but that doesn't mean you got a big part in this story.  
Yami: o_o!!! I've tricked by her!  
Yami: damn! -_^* 


	4. Yami's love

Disclaimer: what if I say I own Yugioh? What would you do anyway?  
(Police car noise)  
Disclaimer: o_O!!!!! I DON'T OWN YUGIOH OR ITS CHARACTERS!!!!  
  
Chapter 4   
  
Yami's love  
  
Yami stared at the earring; he didn't know what happened to him. Every time he took out the earring, he always remembered the mysterious girl.   
  
What's wrong with me? Why do I always thinkt about that girl? Why do I have a strong feeling to want to meet her again?  
  
Yami decided that he couldn't just sit there and stare at the earring. He should do something. He called his personal messagers and guards.  
  
" Take this earring and go search for a girl who has the other one, or who says she own this earring. There might be many, but take all of them back here before sunset. Don't lose the earring, or you'll get the punishment."  
  
Things then turned out very easy. The guards found a girl on the street with only one earring on. That's the exactly earring they've got, so they brought her back to the palace immediately.   
  
The girl was surprised when she saw Yami. 'He is one who saved me! He is the pharaoh? How can that be?' she thought. Yami stared at the girl and didn't know what to say. So he asked, " What's your name?"  
  
"Oh, my name is Anzu." She answered nervously.   
  
Yami looked at Anzu and took out the earring. "Anzu, what a beautiful name. I bet this earring is yours."   
  
"Well, yeah. Thank you." Anzu took the earring and surprised. 'The guards take me all the way here just because the pharaoh wants to give back my earring?' then, she found that Yami stared at her with a big smile on his face. Anzu blushed and asked, "Um, pharaoh, do you have other orders?"  
  
"Oh, yeah. I want to ask you would you want to be my personal servant?"  
  
'Would I? Do I get a choice for pharaoh's order?' she thought confusedly and said, "Oh, of course, it would be my big pleasure."   
  
......  
  
That evening, when Yami was standing beside the window, Anzu finally couldn't control her curiousness.  
  
"Ah, pharaoh Yami. Can I ask you a little question?" Anzu asked nervously.   
  
"Hah? Yeah, of course!" Yami was just hoping that he could talk to Anzu.  
  
"Um, why do you want me to be your personal servant? I mean, you search me all over the place just because you want me to be your servant?"   
  
Yami looked into Anzu's big diamond blue eyes. He laughed, "of course not!" then he looked at Anzu again, he close his face to Anzu's, he could almost feel her breath.   
  
" From the first time I met you, I just never can forget your face. Probably it is by the will of god that you slipped into the forbidden part of my heart "  
  
Anzu stood in shock. She looked into Yami's red eyes. She felt a strange feeling came over her. She closed her eyes slowly, and then she could feel Yami's lips touched hers. Her whole body became softer and softer......  
  
"I wonder what's make brother's place so quiet?" Segranna asked Seth when they walked toward Yami's room.  
  
"His place is always quiet. Can you imagine his room full of noise?" Seth smiled and joked.  
  
"Well, of course I can. Because when I get there, I'm going to chase the quietness away!" Segranna joked.  
  
However, when they got into Yami's room, they saw Yami was hugging a girl and kiss her forehead.   
  
Seth and Segranna stood in shock; Yami didn't seem to notice them. "Ah-hem!" Seth made a sound.   
  
Yami looked up, and he saw Seth and Segranna stood at the door with funny faces. Yami blushed and he glared madly at them for interrupt his sweet personal time. Anzu looked up and blushed too. She quickly leaved Yami and kept her distance from him.   
  
"Um, brother. I think we'll come back tomorrow." Segranna giggled and she winked at Yami.   
  
"Yeah." Seth agreed. "Continue enjoy your sweet time!" he giggled and walked away with Segranna.  
  
Yami stood there and he could hear Seto and Segranna's laughing outside. Yami felt very mad. 'The next I saw those little punks, I'm going tease them to death!' but then, he heard Anzu giggled. He turned around, Anzu looked at him amazingly.   
  
"I guess that's your sister, princess Segranna." Anzu smiled.  
  
"Well, yeah. Don't mind her. She's still a little girl." Yami felt comfort by seeing Anzu smiled.  
  
"She's really pretty, just like what other people say."   
  
Yami closed his face to Anzu's once again, he said lightly, " but for me, you're my angel."  
  
......  
  
The next day, Yami and Seto got a challenge on duel monster in the shadow realm. So, they went to the shadow realm. Segranna felt very lonely and bored, so she went to Yami's place and found Anzu.  
  
"Hi, there!" Segranna greeted Anzu when she saw Anzu was cleaning Yami's room.  
  
"Oh, how are you, princess Segranna?" Anzu smiled at Segranna.   
  
"I'm fine, thanks. Just call me Segranna if you want."  
  
Anzu felt so uncomfortable, because Segranna stared at her with a strange expression on her face.  
  
"So, Yami must like you so much." Segranna tried to break the silence.   
  
Anzu nodded lightly with a sweet smile on her face. But suddenly she found that Segranna's eyes full of sadness.   
  
"Um, what's wrong, Segranna?" Anzu asked.  
  
"Nothing." Segranna tried to hide the sadness and worry in her eyes.  
  
"Come on, tell me. Maybe I can help." Anzu put on a smile; she tried to got the princess's trust.  
  
"Um, I guess I should tell you now before it's too late." Segranna sighed. "See, Yami never really love any girl in his life, so it's really nice to see him in love."  
  
Anzu was confused; she didn't know what's wrong with that. Segranna sighed again and then she said something that shocked Anzu from all the happiness she had with Yami last night.  
  
Segranna said, " You do know that a pharaoh can't marry a plebeian, right?"   
  
......  
  
A terrible silence continued for about 10 minutes. Then Segranna faked a smile and said, "but guess we can make a different." Anzu looked at Segranna with a thankful smile then suddenly her face turned dark with fears on her face. She yelled, " Segranna! What's wrong with your tiara!?"  
  
Segranna shocked, then she took off her tiara and looked at it in fear. Half of the tiara was becoming dark, the golden colour was becoming a stone colour and the half of the diamond was becoming blood red. On the back, the place where wrote 'Seth' was becoming blood colour too.   
  
Segranna's heart was shivering. 'Seto gave me this tiara, if half of it is becoming stone, then something terrible must happen to Seth! What's happening, Seth? Coming back to me, please......'  
  
To be continued......  
  
  
IANA: whew! Finally I finished introduce all the characters and now, (in a deep and scary tone) now the main story began..... * Evil laughing *  
Everyone: O_O*  
Yami: well, I don't care what's your plan, but I like this chapter! ^_^ This is MY chapter. * Evil laughing *  
Everyone: O_O*  
IANA: please give me kind reviews and tell me what do you think. ^_~ 


	5. angel or devil

Disclaimer: I own Segranna, I own the tiara, I own this fanfic and I don't own anything else. * Sniff * * sniff* I'm so poor! T_T  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Angel or Devil  
  
Segranna and Anzu stared at the tiara with fear. They didn't know what's wrong. Segranna seemed knew what's going on, although she's not sure, she need to try to do something.  
  
"Quick." Segranna said to Anzu. "Kneel down, and pray with me."  
  
"But for what?" Anzu was scared and confused.  
  
"Pray for Seth and Yami, pray for their safety." Segranna said then kneeled down and closed her eyes started praying.   
  
Just when they started praying, the sky became dark, and a big wind with sand blew to them. The wind continued about 10 minutes, and Anzu just felt a big pain on her head, then she passed out. As the wind stopped, Segranna opened her eyes and she saw Anzu lied on the ground.  
  
"Anzu! What's happening?" Segranna was very scared.  
  
"Somebody call the doctor! Anyone there? Can anybody hear me?" Segranna was going to cry out, the tears of fear shined in her eyes.  
  
Segranna got up, and then she found out that everybody was lying on the ground just like Anzu.   
  
"Well, it's very nice to finally meet you, princess Segranna." Segranna heard a deep and creepy voice behind her, she turned around but she didn't see anybody there.   
  
"Who's there?" Segranna started shaking of fear.   
  
"Oh, don't be so scared. I'm just a friend from the shadow realm." The voice made a light laugh, it seemed that he's laughing at how scared Segranna was.  
  
"Who are you? Where are Seth and Yami?"  
  
" I'm the dark shadow in the shadow realm. Pharaoh Yami and high priest Seth are just taking a little break in the shadow realm. It's easy to get one of them back, if I get what I want."   
  
" Then what do you want?" Segranna tried to tough her voice.  
  
"Say, why don't we make a little deal just between you and me? All I want is your tiara, and you can get one of the two boys back." The voice said.  
  
" What do you mean by one of them? I want both of them back!" that didn't sound like a fair deal to Segranna.  
  
The voice laughed. (To me, I'd say it's more like Pegasus's gay laughing.) "How can you get both of them back when you just give me one thing? Hmm?"  
  
Segranna stood there with so many questions in her head.  
  
//Why does he want my tiara? What can I do to get both of them back?//  
  
Finally, Segranna decided, "alright, you can take my tiara and if you want to keep one person in the shadow realm, then keep my soul!"  
  
The voice suddenly got a little angry, "you think I'm a fool? You're the child of light, the dark can never take your soul!"  
  
Segranna was surprised, she never knew about that.   
  
//Then what should I do? I got to find a way to get both of them back!// Then, Segranna suddenly saw Anzu, an idea flash through her head. //No! Segranna, that's not right, you can't do that! Yami loves her!//  
  
"I don't have time to play thinking with you, princess." The voice said impatiently.   
  
"Ok, then." Segranna's face suddenly turned dark. "See that girl lying on the ground? I'll treat her soul to Yami's."  
  
"For the second time princess, I'm not a fool, her soul is not strong enough, and-"  
  
"No, listen." Segranna didn't wait until he finished.   
  
"Her soul might not be strong enough, but her heart is full of love, that makes her soul stronger. Besides, she's Yami's love, if Yami get back see she's dead, I think he can no longer live too. Then you can get Yami's soul easily. But if you don't, you still got my tiara and one soul."   
  
Segranna felt her heart was breaking into two. She didn't want to do that, but that's the only way to save Yami.  
  
"Umm." The voice paused for a while.  
  
Suddenly, the voice laughed and said, "It's deal! Now gimme the tiara and I'll take the girl's soul."  
  
Segranna threw the tiara away, and asked " what about Yami and Seth?"   
  
"They'll be back as I promised." The voice giggled. " Princess Segranna, the child of light? What a joke! Your heart is as dark as mine!"   
  
Segranna then felt a strong wind and her eyes went black......  
  
........................  
  
"Segranna! Segranna! Can you hear me?" Segranna opened her eyes slowly, and then she saw Seth was looking at her with concern.   
  
"Seth! You're ok! Where's Yami? How's Anzu? What happened to you two? How'd you get back? What ab-"  
  
"Calm down, Segranna! Everything is fine now!" Seth sighed. "Yami and I are ok, but Anzu, we don't know what happened to her. Now, we can only wait for her to wake up."  
  
Segranna then looked up, she saw Yami sat besides Anzu with tears in his eyes. He murmured something to Anzu and touched her hair.  
  
"Anzu can never get back." Segranna sobbed. Her heart was full of guilt. "The dark shadow takes away her soul." Segranna didn't know how does she say that, but in her heart, she knew it was her, who gave Anzu's soul to the dark shadow.  
  
"What did you say?" Yami looked at Segranna with sorrows and angers in his redder eyes. "The dark shadow took away her soul? Why? Is that because of me? I just know that! It's all my fault!" Yami yelled uncontrolled, and he slapped himself hardly again and again.  
  
"Now, calm down! Yami! It's not your fault! Chill it off!" Seto tried to hold Yami from hurting himself. " Guards, call the doctor and stay here look out for pharaoh. Don't let him do anything stupid." Seto ordered.  
  
Segranna looked at Yami. She felt very guilt.   
  
//look! Segranna. Look what have you done. You've killed two souls. You've taken away their love. You're evil! The dark shadow is right! You're a devil!//  
  
Segranna felt her head started to go around, and then she fainted again.  
  
  
  
When Segranna opened her eyes, it's dark in the room. She could feel her comfortable bed and blanket. She saw Seth rested his head on her bed, he hold her hands tightly. Tears started ran down her cheeks. She could almost hear Yami's and Anzu's cry, she could almost see Anzu's big blue eyes with sorrow. Her pale face was scary. She yelled at Segranna with her lifeless voice.  
  
"Why do you do that to me, Segranna? Why? I think you're my friend, but you killed me! It's dark here, nobody around, it's dark, very dark, you're evil, you're a devil... curse you to go to hell!"  
  
"No!!! Please forgive me, forgive me Anzu! Forgive me! I got no choice!" Segranna yelled to the wall. She yelled and cried, she's frightened, and then she felt two warm hands grabbed her and put her close to a warm and strong body.  
  
"Don't be scared, Segranna. Everything is fine now. I'm here to protect you." It's Seth, he murmured in Segranna's ear. Seth hugged Segranna tightly, he kissed her cheeks and he wiped away her tears.  
  
"No, Seth, you don't understand." Segranna sobbed. "It's all my fault. I killed Anzu. She's dead, and I killed her."  
  
Seth was confused. He thought that Segranna was just so frightened. So he said, "no, Segranna. You didn't do anything. You didn't kill anybody. You just need some more rests."  
  
"No." Segranna turned her head and looked into Seth's cold blue eyes. "The dark shadow wants my tiara, but I can only get one of you back, so I treat Anzu's soul for Yami's. I am evil! I shall be punished!" Segranna then cried out.  
  
Seth shocked. He couldn't believe what he just heard. Then, Segranna told him about tiara and how she treated Anzu's soul for Yami's.   
  
Segranna's eyes hurt, but she couldn't stop crying. She felt she could never face Yami again and she didn't have the courage to tell Yami's the truth.  
  
"Oh, my little poor Segranna." Seth could feel the Segranna's pain. He tried to comfort her, "you did the right thing, Segranna. Imagine Egypt without a pharaoh. You're just trying to help your brother. Sometimes, this world is just so cruel. We all lost something when we try to save something. It's not your fault. If you want to blame somebody, blame me. I shouldn't leave you alone again. Now, take some rests, tomorrow you'll forget everything unhappy."  
  
Segranna closed her eyes. She was still in Seth's arms. She could forget about her lost tiara, she could forget about how scared she was when she met the dark shadow. However, she could never forget what she had done to Anzu, to Yami and to her conscience.  
  
To be continued ............  
  
  
  
  
IANA: it's so sad. * Sniff * * sniff *  
Yami: die! You stupid Segranna! * Choking Segranna *  
Anzu: yeah! Die! You selfish bitch! * Help Yami *  
Segranna: o_O!!! It's not my fault! I'm just trying to help! Besides, she wrote this fanfic. * Point at IANA *  
(Yami and Anzu looked at IANA with the killer eyes.)  
IANA: O_O!!!! PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT DO YOU THINK. * Screaming and run away *  
Yami and Anzu: yeah, review and tell us how to kill her. * Chasing after IANA *  
Seto: some people just don't know how to enjoy a nice sad story. (Taking out a cup of coffee and read the fanfic.)  
Segranna: ^_^U 


	6. Lost Angel

Disclaimer: I can't remember who owns YGO, but anyway I don't own it.  
  
Author notes: thanks to everyone who sends the reviews. Thanks a lot! ^_^ The reviews give me the strength to write on, and sorry about the late update. Thanks again and enjoy this fanfiction! ^_~  
  
Chapter 6   
  
Lost angel  
  
The next morning, Segranna woke up in Seth's arms. Seth still slept deeply; probably it was because of yesterday. However, Segranna couldn't sleep anymore. If she slept for another minute, her spirit was going to collapse. She decided to go and see how was Yami.  
  
Segranna moved away from Seth without making a noise. She didn't even bother to clean up a little. She went straight to Yami's room without taking any guards.  
  
In Yami's room,  
  
Yami sat besides Anzu's body. He hadn't closed his eyes since yesterday. He didn't let anybody touch Anzu's soulless body. Anzu's face was pale, and emotionless, and that really scared Yami in some ways. (Yeah, especially at night, *_*) Yami sat there, holding Anzu's hands, and remembered how she smiled, how she moved, and how she talked.   
  
He still remembered how he looked into Anzu's big beautiful blue eyes and how he kissed her rose red lips.   
  
"Oh, Anzu. Come back to me." Yami murmured and sobbed. For one thing that everyone knew, once the dark shadow took away a soul, the soul would seal in the shadow realm forever, it may never return.  
  
Segranna stood behind Yami quietly. She tried to say something, but what she wanted to say just stuck at her throat.  
  
"Brother." Segranna said nervously.  
"Leave me alone." Yami's cold voice iced Segranna's heart.  
"But," tears started came down from Segranna's eyes. "You can't stay like this. It's not your fault! You got to think a way to get Anzu back!"  
  
"No use." Yami didn't even move his eyes. "If it's not my fault, then whose fault is it? It was me who bring her here, it was me who leave her alone, it was me-"  
  
"No, it's not you." Segranna took a deep breath and said, "It's me."   
  
"What?" Yami looked up.  
  
"It was me who make a deal with the dark shadow, I treat her soul for yours. I'm such an idiot."  
  
Silence.  
  
..........................................  
  
Silence.  
  
..........................................  
  
Slowly, Yami looked at Segranna with the eyes full of anger and madness.  
  
He holds his hand tightly. Segranna could see his muscles are moving. He went near Segranna and said word-by-word, "you-give-her-soul-to-the-dark-shadow? You?"  
  
Segranna nodded and she cried out.   
  
"Ah!" Segranna just felt a strong hand slapped on her face. It was like some sort of power that pushed her to the ground. Her eyes blurred. Segranna cried harder, but she said, "I know I deserve this, brother. Just do what you want."   
  
"I AM NOT YOUR BROTHER!" Yami yelled and pulled out his whip, he whipped Segranna crazily. Segranna just felt like the whip was cutting her skin deeply, the cut hurt and it burned her skin like she was on fire. The whip storm made Segranna screamed uncontrollably.   
  
Segranna shrank into herself. But, still the physical pain was worse than she can imagine. Her body was shaking and her heart was bleeding. She screamed and screamed, cried and cried. But slowly, she felt she was weaker, her scream was softer, and she had lost all her strength.   
  
Segranna then couldn't feel the pain, she closed her eyes and her brain went blank. Yami noticed that Segranna was not moving or screaming or doing anything. He became a little scared, but he couldn't stop himself from beaten Segranna.  
  
Seth was running in the hall. He woke up by Segranna's screaming. He heard them, loud and clear. He was worried. He didn't know what could happen to Segranna since she's a little 'unusual'.  
  
Just when he arrived to Yami's room, Seth was shocked. Then, the shock became anger and scare.   
  
"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?" Seth roared at Yami and he kneeled down beside Segranna. Yami stood straight and looked at Seth. That's a good question, because he didn't even know what he's doing before Seth yelled.   
  
Yami looked down at Segranna. She was in Seth's arms now. Seth was shouting out something, but Yami couldn't hear them. Yami's head hurt, his ears couldn't hear anything but his heavy breath and his heartbeats.   
  
Segranna's eyes were closed tightly. Her lips were colourless, and there's blood on the corner of her mouth. Her white dress already coloured by blood. There were wounds everywhere on her body. Her blood-red body reflected her very pale face.  
  
"Segranna, tell me you're ok, don't scare me!" Seth sobbed after he called the doctor. He carried Segranna carefully and rushed out the room. But before Seth walked out the room, he turned and said something that Yami finally could hear clearly.  
  
"You will pay for this, Yami."  
  
........................  
  
Back to Segranna's room, the doctor was shaking his head. "I'm really sorry, high priest, but I'm afraid that princess is so weak for all that beaten. And..."  
  
"I DON'T CARE! IF SOMETHING WRONG WITH SEGRANNA, YOUR HEAD IS GOING TO BE ON THE GROUND SOON!" Seth shouted at the doctor. "NOW, DO WHAT YOU CAN DO AND GET OUT OF HERE!"  
  
After the doctor had gone, Seth sat beside Segranna. He looked at Segranna's pale face. He hold her hands, but he could feel that her hands is colder every second. Her heartbeat was slower and slower, and she started to breath hard.   
  
"No!!! Segranna! Wake up, warm up!" Seth cried and he tried to give Segranna some warmness and strength by hugging her tightly. Seth's tears rolled down Segranna's hair, he shook Segranna's shoulders, but everything seemed useless.  
  
Suddenly, a light appeared in the dark room. The light was so strong and Seth could hardly open his eyes. Then, the light became softer, and Seth saw a girl with wings appeared. Her eyes were emotionless, but when she saw Segranna, her eyes were full of sadness.  
  
"Who, who are you?" Seth asked nervously.   
  
"I'm the messenger angel of the light god." The angel replied.  
  
"The light god!" Seth was surprised. He knew that Segranna was the child of light.  
  
"Yes, and I'm here because the light God want me to bring back Segranna."  
  
"You mean he will healed Segranna?" Seth asked hopefully.  
  
The angel shook her head lightly. "That's up to her. She's the child of light, but she had done something wrong, so she need to return to the light god and she will get her punishment." The angel explained with sorrow.  
  
"But she's going to die! Don't you see? She can't manage any other punishment!" Seth hold Segranna tightly. He didn't want anyone touch her.   
  
"You don't understand." The angel's voice was still peaceful and emotionless. "She will be healed if the shadow in her heart is gone. But you know it's up to her. The punishment will be 6 years loneliness. After 6 years, if her heart is healed, she'll be back."   
  
The angel then put her hands above Segranna's head. She murmured something and all the sudden she disappeared with Segranna and the light.  
  
(I know this sounds kind like fairy tale, but I can't think of anything else, so just blame my mom for lets me read so many fairy tales when I was young)  
  
"NO!!!!!" Seth yelled. "Don't go Segranna! Don't leave me!" he sobbed and tried to catch something, but everything was gone, at least, for him.  
  
............................................................  
  
In Yami's room, he was sitting on his bed. Yami looked at the blood on the ground. Nobody dare to go in his room and clean up this mess. The blood was red, dark red. It hurt Yami's eyes and his heart. It gave Yami chills one after another. Yami looked down his hands, some how there was blood on it.  
  
//what have I done? I, I, I just kill my sister? My sister? Use my bare hands?// Yami suddenly remembered how Segranna screamed and cried. The screaming was like a knife, cutting Yami's mind piece by piece. He remembered how blood coloured Segranna's white dress into a blood red dress slowly. The pain, it could never be erased.  
  
//I just lost two most important women in my life. I, I, I, I kill them? Both of them?// Yami questioned himself again and again, but he couldn't find answers.   
  
Seth was sitting on the ground, alone with dry blood on his hands. That was Segranna's blood; he got them when he holds Segranna. He had stopped sobbing; he looked at the blood on his hands. The blood red reflected into his eyes, which the cold blue had become hating fire red.  
  
// Yami, you'll pay. You'll pay someday. You will use all you've got to pay, although that's not even 1 out of millions of what you have done to Segranna......//  
  
Seth narrowed down his eyes which was full of darkness and began to plan a revenge with hates which was 6 years long......  
  
To be continued......  
  
  
  
IANA: well, I know I know, this chapter is such a saddie. But-  
Yami: (interrupt IANA with an evil laughing) MWAHAHAHAHAHA!  
IANA: o_oU what's his problem?  
Seto: probably because you wrote about how he beat people, and now he's losing it.  
IANA: -_-U * sigh * O-Kay. Anyway, well, where am I? Oh yeah, but-  
Segranna: (interrupt IANA by touching her shoulder) ah-hem, IANA?  
IANA: what is it now? (Turn around and see Anzu and Segranna stared at her with those special bad girl grins.)  
IANA: -_-U //I sense trouble.// yes? Sweet ladies?  
Anzu: are you planning to kill all the main female characters in this fanfic?  
IANA: (laugh nervously) gee, well, you see, the thing is-  
Yami: MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!  
Girls: -_-U  
IANA: whew! That buys me some time!  
Yami: MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!  
Anzu: would you stop it, you stupid, stupid, stupid.....? What's the word that can describe him now?  
Segranna: -_-U (hits Yami's head with a book) (where did she get it anyway?)  
Yami: * faints * (some little cute curse of dragons fly on his head.)  
Anzu: well, that's a good one, but you don't need to hit that hard.  
Yami: MWAHAAHAHAHAHA!  
Seto: wow, this dude is sick, he even laughs like that in his dream!   
Everyone: I suppose. O_oU  
(Ouch! Don't hit me, Yami fans! Ouch! Not the face! Help!!!!!)  
IANA: oh yeah, don't forget the reviews! Thanks! (T_T, told you! Don't hit the face!)  
  
  
  
Author's note: I've notice the review lately, and I've change some mistakes that I've made. Thanks for those who remind me my mistakes! ^_^ Just want to say something about one review. My fanfic might be a bullshit, but I think that's what a fanfic means. If I wrote the same thing as anime, then I don't think it's a fanfic. Actually, romance is my type. I don't really know what a YGO crusader like, but myself think that boy/girl is more real, but I don't against boy/boy, sometimes, it can be romantic. I don't know what you're supporting, but I think it's probably humor, or romance pairing kaiba with Tea? One more thing, if you really are a YGO fan, you should know that Yami yugi and yugi are two different person. Yugi only control Yami's soul in the present, but in the past, yami is a eygpt pharaoh, and I'm writing about the past, so yami is not yugi.  
no offence to anybody, besides I'm really glad that somebody can pull me out of the 'dream land', thanks again to everybody who submits review. 


	7. end of the past

Disclaimer: I don't own YGO. *Sob* *sob* I hate school! I don't want to go to school!  
Everyone: -_-U, I think that's got nothing to do with your YGO disclaimer.  
IANA: oh, o_oU sorry. --;;  
  
Warning: this is a sad chapter, don't like sad just don't read it. Sorrrrrrrrrrryyyyyyy!!!!!!!!!! ^_~  
  
Chapter 7  
  
End of the past  
  
The room was dark. It was full of the sad emotions. Somehow, there still have the smell of blood. Through the moonlight, there was a shadow sitting in the middle of the room.  
  
Seth's blue eyes didn't change through the 6 years. With the same coldness, the same emotionless, and the same hate, he seemed more mature.   
  
// It's been six years.// Seth thought to himself. // If Segranna survived the punishment, she'll be back tomorrow. But what if.........// Seth shook his head. // No, she'll be back, because she promised she'd always be with me.//  
  
The pain was still fresh for Seth, how Segranna cried, how the blood came out from her body, how she closed her eyes like she'll never come back to him.  
  
"Just like I promised, Yami, tomorrow is the day you'll pay for my love." Seth sat in Segranna's room, think about Segranna and the revenge.   
  
Seth walked slowly toward Segranna's bed. He could still smell her special milk smell. Seth smiled, he remembered once Segranna tried wash away her milk smell.  
  
------ Flash back -------  
"Oh, Segranna, you still smell like milk." 15-year-old Seth had a smirk on his face when he said that.  
  
"What? But I put so many flowers in my bath water!" 12-year-old Segranna sighed. She didn't like her nature milk smell, she felt like she was a baby.  
  
Seth half smiled, he put his hands around Segranna's waist. "Why don't you like it? I like it." Seth said and breathed in hard like he enjoyed the air around Segranna.  
  
"You do?" Segranna then put a big smile on her face. "Oh, Seth. I wonder how I ever live without you."  
-------- Flash end --------  
  
Seth lied on Segranna's bed. He missed everything about Segranna. He closed his eyes with the sweet memories of Segranna............  
  
The sun rose slowly, but no sunshine inside Yami's room. He already got up.  
//it's the day again.// Yami thought. Ever since Segranna disappeared, every year in this day, Set just act very strange. He didn't talk to anyone, he just sit inside Yami's room, stared at Yami with his dead cold eyes.  
  
Yami didn't blame Seth for acting so rude and strange. He knew what he had done to Seth's live. Yami's heart had never been peaceful again since 6 years ago. He was tired of the darkness of the shadow realm. Without Seth's help, he could hardly control the dark energy of the shadow realm. Plus the pain of losing Anzu and Segranna, he felt like he was living in the hell for centuries.  
  
Just like what Yami expected, Seth walked into Yami's room slowly. But instead stared at Yami, he talked.  
  
"Yami, today is the day." Seth used his never be any scarier voice.  
  
Yami sighed. "Look, Seth. You know how I live through all these years. I have the pain as much as you do!"  
  
"Oh you do?" Seth looked at Yami with hates in his eyes. "If you do, then go back to the day that you destroy my sunshine. Yami, I said you'll pay and today is the day. I'll let Segranna see the victory when she comes back."  
  
Yami just stood there in shock. //he's crazy!// Yami thought sadly.   
"Seth, you need to live with the fact that Segranna's gone, she can never come back! Just like Anzu."  
  
Seth looked at Yami and raised his staff. "Yeah, that Anzu bitch, if it's not her, Segranna won't get that six years punishment and everyone will be happy now. You never know the fear I have that night, you can never understand my pain!"  
  
Yami was mad and confused. He didn't want to remember about Anzu and Segranna. Through all these years, he tried to forget all the things that happened to them, but every time he saw Seth, he just felt pain everywhere.   
  
"I don't know what you talking about, but you want the revenge, ok, just name it! I'm having enough of you!" Yami yelled. The yelling came out from the deep bottom of his heart, he yelled out all the pains, the bad memories he had for 6 years.  
  
"Yell as much as you want, Yami. Because you can no longer yell in the shadow realm." Seth murmured. "We'll play duel monster. If you lose, the dark shadow will take away your soul, if I lose, which could never happened, I'll use my blood to wash the defeat."  
  
Yami was shocked; he never thought Seth would want to bet their lives. But for the honor of his royal family and the pain he had for Anzu, he accepted the challenge.  
  
.......................................  
  
A light appeared inside Segranna's room. The light surprised the servant girl who was cleaning the room. Then she screamed when she saw Segranna appeared in the middle of the room.   
  
Segranna's face was pale, but happy. She opened her eyes slowly. She smiled and looked around the room. She finally completed her 6 years loneliness punishment. She had grown taller but her face still had the childish expression when she left 6 years ago.  
  
"I'm back!" Segranna couldn't do anything but screaming. But what answered her was the stare of the servant and silence.  
  
"Where's everyone? Where's Seth? Where's Yami?" Segranna turned and asked the servant. The servant just shocked there and said, " they, they, um, are in, the, the shadow re-alm. They are fighting, fight, eeeeaach other."  
  
"But why-?" Segranna asked, and suddenly her face turned very pale. "Oh, no, no Seth. It can't be what I think, no!  
  
..........................................  
  
In the shadow realm, Yami just use a trap and he ordered the Dark Magician destroyed the blue eyes white dragon, which was trapped.   
  
"Your monster had gone." Yami said with his victory voice.  
  
"No! That can't happen!" Seth kneeled down. " I just failed! I just failed Segranna!"  
  
Yami used his millennium puzzle returned them to the real world where he saw Segranna was standing there with tears in her eyes.  
  
"Segranna!" Yami widened his eyes and stepped back. "How-?"   
  
Seth looked up and he was surprised although he expected this. Then, Segranna ran to Seth and they hugged each other tightly. Segranna's eyes were full of tears. She suddenly cried out. " Oh, Seth! I missed you so much! I'm back! I'm back!"  
  
Seth looked at Segranna with joy in his sad eyes. He touched Segranna's face gently. He lowered his head and kissed Segranna's lips. Then, he looked into Segranna's big watery eyes. He smiled, a real smile that he hadn't had for years.  
  
Seth then pushed Segranna away lightly. He stepped back.  
  
"What's wrong, Seth?" Segranna was surprised.   
  
"You are safe, Segranna. And that's all I want to see. But a bet is a bet, besides I've failed you. I didn't protect you 6 years ago, I don't think I deserve to live on. So, I guess I'll go and get my punishment."   
  
Seth had a strange smile on his face, and then he suddenly pulled out his blade and punctured to his heart.   
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!" Segranna screaming and run to Seth, but it's all too late. Seth falled on the ground. "Why??" Segranna cried. "Why are you doing this to me?" Segranna kneeled down besides Seth and her tears dropped on the Seth's blood. They mixed up into a very scary red.   
  
Seth gave Segranna a weak smile. He tried to use his shaking and bloody hand wiped away Segranna's tears.   
  
"I'm sorry, Seg. Forgive me. I love you and I promise you I'll be back. I'll be back and defeat Yami and give you victory. I'll be back and my love for you will never change. Not for millennia."  
  
Seth said and his eyes closed slowly. His hand dropped on the ground lifelessly.   
  
"I don't want victory, I only want to be with you!!" Segranna cried. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"   
  
The sky suddenly became dark. Lightening and thunder roared outside. The flowers began to dry out and died, animals started to run crazily. People over the whole Egypt heard the heart-breaking screaming, the crying.  
  
Segranna cried and put her hands around Seth's face. "I'll always be with you, my love. I will." Then, she pulled out the blade from Seth's body and she put it into her heart. She felt the cold blade punctured into her heart, but the pain only caused her to shake a little bit. She could felt Seth's hot blood mixed with hers. She smiled, but that's most the painful and saddest smile in the world.   
  
Sun dropped,  
Moon lost,  
My love will never change.  
Millennia passed,   
I'll be back with you.  
Our love will continue...  
  
And that's the last thing Segranna said. She lied on the side of Seth. With the blade between them, they seemed keeping apart from each other. Yami didn't know whom Segranna's talking to, maybe to herself, maybe to Seth, or maybe to the whole world.  
  
Yami stood there with shock. Tears came down from his red eyes. Maybe it's all his fault, or maybe it's everybody's fault. Air full of dead sad smell, people hide inside their houses; everything has lost their spirits of joy.  
  
...................................................  
  
Just like the legend told, Yami scarified himself and sealed the dark power inside the 7 millennium items. His soul sealed inside the millennium puzzle, as he wish, he didn't want to remember anything about his life. They were so painful.  
  
......................................................  
  
Many years past, people in Egypt could never forget what has the great young pharaoh done for their lives. He brought them peace and happiness. The darkness shall never return with Yami's spirit keep in the millennium puzzle. Also, they could never forget the cry of princess Segranna. The cry for the lost love, and they believe that someday, princess Segranna's cry shall end with finding the lost love. However, that might also means the return of the shadow realm......  
  
To be continued......  
  
  
  
IANA: *sniffle* *sniffle* finally I finish the past part, yay! ^_^  
Everyone: -_-U with watery eyes.  
IANA: -_-U sorry, but I, myself enjoy the beauty of sadness. Besides, the fanfic is not finished yet! It's just the past part is sad, but next chapter which will be the present part will have a happy ending.  
IANA: please don't attack me in the reviews! Please review! ^_^ T_T 


	8. nightmare or destiny

Disclaimer: I REFUSE TO DO THE STUPID DISCLAIMER!  
Yugi: ^_^ what IANA means is that she doesn't own YGO and me. ^_^  
Kaiba: -_-; you are such a goody goody! Author's pet!  
Everyone else: *nods agree*  
IANA: ^^;;  
  
/blah/ Yugi talking to Yami.  
//blah// Yami talking to Yugi.  
  
Chapter 8  
  
Nightmare or Destiny  
  
It was midnight. Dark had conquered the world. God poured his coffee into the city. Anyone who dared to drink it is still awake. However, for most people, night is a home for rest.   
  
"AAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" A screaming broke the silence of the peaceful night.   
  
There, on the bed, a shadow suddenly sat up. It breathed hard, the sweats dropped down from its forehead.   
  
The light suddenly turned on, a woman with yellow pajama walked into the bedroom with worry on her face.  
  
"You alright, dear?"   
"Yeah, mom. It's just a nightmare."  
"Still the same nightmare?"  
The shadow is a girl, nods. She has long hair to her shoulders, big blue eyes, and small rose red lips. There are still fears and confusion on her face, but she lies down and turns her back to her mother.  
  
The woman sighed. "Maybe I should bring you to the doctor." She murmured.  
Just as she turned off the light, she said, but more like an order, " tomorrow you are coming with me to see the doctor."  
  
"Night, Segranna."  
...........................  
  
It's a hot afternoon. With students' talking and yelling, people just wanted to jump into the water in their hands. A girl walked alone under the shadows of trees. She wears a middle school uniform, her colored yellow hair shaking with her steps. Her rose earrings caught some eyes wherever she walks by. Her face was emotionless. Her eyes look at the road with bore.  
  
// Damn.// she swore inside her mind. // Why do I need to yell out when I'm dreaming? Now I need to go to some stupid psychologists.// suddenly, a yell cut out her thought. "Hey, Seg! Over here!" the girl didn't even bother to look up, still in her slow walking rhythm, a group of people already run to the front of her.  
  
"Hey, sis! Still walking like a turtle? You'll be late for the doctor appointment!" a girl with black short hair said with a smirk on her face.  
  
"Just shut up Susie." The girl who named Segranna looked annoyed by her big sister. Her eyes then spot on the group of people who followed Susie.  
  
"So, it seems that you made a bunch of brats friends again? Huh? Oh, I see, you change your girlfriends into boyfriends."   
  
Susie's face turned red, she shouldn't tease her little sister, because she never won.  
  
"Watch your mouth! They're my new friends. This is Yugi, Joey, Bakura, Tristan and Tea."  
  
Segranna's eyes followed Susie's introduction. But suddenly her eyes stopped on the shorter boy. She narrowed her eyes. //he looks familiar, I got a strange feeling about him, but where did I meet him?//  
  
"Hi!" the shorter boy with mixed color hair greeted. He blushed when he saw the younger girl looked at him without moving her eyes.  
  
//Weird.// Segranna thought. //I never met him before. But the hair style and the strange looking thing on his neck reminds me......//  
  
Suddenly her eyes widened. //It can't be!// she gasps and steps back a little bit.  
  
"Segranna, what's your problem?" Susie asked.  
  
"He, he, he looks like the boy in my dream!" Segranna yelled out.  
  
"What dream? Susie, what's your sister talking about?" the group asked.  
  
Susie sighed. //stupid segranna never lose any chances to fool other people.//  
"I don't know, it's just some stupid nightmares a little girl has. Tell them yourself, Segranna, and stop fooling around."  
  
"I'm not fooling around! It's not a usual nightmare! I keep having that stupid nightmare every night since we move here!" Segranna yelled and gave her sister a glare.  
  
"Why don't you just tell us what happened? Maybe we can help." Bakura said.  
  
"What can you do to help?" Segranna gave him a glare. "But I'll tell you anyway since it's really weird." Then she looked at Yugi again. "We just moved to Domino city and the first night I move here, I have this strange and scary nightmare. In that dream I dressed like Egyptian and I hold a man who's dieing. Then, I don't know why, I just kill myself and another man who stands beside me just yelled out and then I just woke up." Segranna said with fears on her face. "It's so real, I can even feel the pain! I keep having this nightmare every night, and I don't know why I just suddenly happen to have this kind of nightmare!"  
  
"And he," Segranna points at Yugi. "He looks exactly like the man who stands beside me."  
  
Everybody stood in silence. It wasn't a usual nightmare. Who could keep having the same nightmare everyday? And why Egypt? Why she's dreaming about that ancient and mysterious country? Why Yugi is in her dream?  
  
Suddenly Bakura spoke, "I think there's something got to do with the millennium items." Yugi nodded. "Yeah, I think so too. The millennium items are from Egypt and you dreamed about me..." everybody fall in silence again. Yugi suddenly realize something, he yelled out, "no! It's not me!" he turned to Segranna who was still confused about the millennium items thing. "The boy in your dream is not me! It's the spirit in my millennium puzzle!"   
  
"Huh?" Segranna was totally confused about what Yugi said. Yugi and Bakura then explained about the millennium items and the spirits inside the millennium items.   
  
"This is nuts!" Segranna widen her eyes. "Ok, if you guys want to fooling around, then do it. I don't have any stupid millennium items, and I'm not falling for your stupid joke." Segranna saw her mom's car stopped beside her. She didn't say anything to the gang, but gave them a glare and jump into the car.  
  
"I'm sorry, Yugi. Segranna just like that." Susie apologized to Yugi.   
  
"It's ok." Yugi smiled and tried not to be angry.   
  
//Yugi.// the spirit tried to talk to Yugi. /yes, Yami?/ //I think that girl might help me to remember my past.// /I hope so too. But she doesn't seem so friendly./ // I know, I feel that too. She gave me a feeling that I've done something terrible in my past, but I really want to know.// Yugi sighed. /don't worry, Yami. I'll help you no matter what./ //thanks, Yugi//  
  
...................................................  
  
Segranna walked alone on the pavement. She was still thinking about what the doctor said. // You just need some friends and don't give yourself pressures. You'll be alright.// "yeah, like friends could help." She murmured to herself.   
  
Segranna stopped in the front of a big white mansion. //whoa! Man, it's so beautiful and huge! Whoever lives here must be very rich...//   
  
Segranna sighed. She turned away and continued walking, but suddenly she heard a very soft whisper, "I'll be back..." "Huh? What the hack?" Segranna stood still and shocked. She looked around but nobody's around. The whisper is soft but it's so clear. It sounds very familiar. It's like... her voice!  
  
The whisper continued with its soft rhythm.   
  
"Sun dropped,  
Moon lost,  
My love will never change.  
Millennia passed,   
I'll be back with you.  
Our love will continue..."  
  
"What's happening to me? Why am I hearing voices?" Segranna suddenly remembered what Yugi said. "It's that for real?" but the voice didn't allow Segranna to think more.  
  
The whisper became louder and clearer, this time, there're two voices. It's like memory.  
  
"Seto, you promised you'd play with me."  
"Segranna, I'll always love you."  
"NOOOOOOOO!!!! Don't die, seto!"  
  
Segranna's head hurt. She kneeled down and covering her head with her hands. "Those voices are so real.. AHHHH!!! My head hurts!"  
  
The voices became louder and louder, for Segrannna, it seems the whole world is full of these voices.  
  
"You promised."  
" I love you."  
"Noooooooo!"  
"Love you forever, forever, forever, forever..."  
  
Everything went faster and faster, then Segranna's eyes went black.  
  
A boy walked out from the gate of the big mansion, his cold blue eyes locked on the girl who's lying on the ground in the front of his mansion...   
  
To be continued...  
  
  
  
IANA: AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!! Finally I finish this chapter! I just can't write this chapter for a long time, and my mom's driving me nuts when I'm writing this chapter. *Sigh* something terrible happened to me these days; I'm going crazy about it! Yesterday, I acted really hyper...  
  
Kaiba: you always do.  
IANA: hey, I'm serious!  
Kaiba: yeah, right.  
IANA: *smash him with a mallet* -_- look, I'm not in a good mood, so you better don't do anything stupid.  
Kaiba: @_@;; OUCH!! You never did this to me before!  
IANA: because I'm a nice author, I don't torture you in my fan fiction, so you better give me some respects.  
Yami comes out.  
Yami: hey! Why do I have to suck in that stupid puzzle this chapter? Damn you!  
Seto eyes him to not say anything... but it's too late.  
Yami: OHCH! *IANA smashes him with a bigger mallet* *yami faints*  
Everyone: o_O;;  
IANA: hehehehehehe, I feel better now...  
Kaiba: *murmured* a nice author? Yeah right, you are torturing us right now...  
IANA: I heard that!  
Kaiba: o_O;; RUNNNNNNNNNNN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!  
IANA: -_-U, I'm not that scary, am I? *Thinking* hey! *Run after kaiba with a stick*   
Everyone: .....................  
  
  
IANA: oh yeah, thanks for the reviews! ^_^ And about the editor thing, I don't think I'm ready yet. So, you might still find grammar or spelling mistakes in this chapter, but I promised next chapter would be edited. ^_^  
  
IANA: it's me again. ^^;; review people! I find that my new fan fiction got 8 reviews for just one chapter! AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!! Give some more reviews for this one! Anyway, you can read my new fanfic if you want.. (Hehe, free commercial...) and one more thing, ^^;; did anyone know what happened to the fanfic 'black shadow'? The author hasn't updated since august! *Sniffle* my favorite story! And the author of that fanfic is pretty cool too, his bio is sooooooo cooooooooooool! ^^;; Ok, that's it for now!  
  
IANA: -_-U, ok, the last thing, special thanks to AnimeQueen and everyone else who loves my story. 


	9. seto kaibacurse?

Disclaimer: *clear throat* IDON'TOWNYUGIOHORITSCHARACTERSBUTIDOOWNSEGRANNAANDHERDAMNSISTER.  
^^;; Get it? Umm, no? -_-U   
  
IANA: as you can see, I changed Seto's past life name to Seth, -_-U my friend just told me that after I finished the Egypt part... so, Seth is Seto's past life name. Sorry... ^^;; I'm too lazy to do research before, so I just found that out now... ^^;; forgive me... --;; I spend a whole hour to change all 'seto' into 'seth'... -___-U  
  
Chapter 9  
  
Seto Kaiba= Curse?  
  
  
Segranna woke up on a comfortable and big bed. It was so warm, but her head was still spinning. She groaned, and murmured, "Where am I?" She sat up quietly.  
  
The door opened. The sudden sound made Segranna turned quickly and looked around alertly. However, the quick movement made her spinning head dizzier. She groaned as a little boy with black hair walked toward the bed. Segranna studied him. //a rich kid.//   
  
"So, how are you feeling?" the boy smiled at her.  
  
"I'm alright. Where am I and who are you?" Segranna frowned. She looked around the room. The room was big, with fancy designs and cold colours. Suddenly, her eyes spotted a photo. There were two young kids in that photo. The black haired one was obviously the kid who stood in the front of her, but the brown hair one looked very familiar, although Segranna was sure that she never met him before.  
  
"Don't you remember anything? You fainted in the front of our mansion and my big brother carried you back."  
  
"I fainted?" Segranna just remembered that the she was in front of a big mansion and then all those strange voices had just come to her.  
  
"Yep, but don't worry, you can stay here for a while. Do you want to call home?" the younger kid asked with concern.  
  
"Umm, no thanks. I'll go home now." Segranna got up carefully. Although she felt weak, she still forced herself to walk toward the door. As she opened the door, she bumped into someone. Segranna looked up and her eyes met two cold blue ones.  
  
"Watch where you are going." The brown hair boy said coldly.  
  
//watch where you are going...// Suddenly a conversation flashed through Segranna's head.  
  
- "Watch where you're going, Segranna."   
- "Oh, I'm sorry, Seth. AH! What's wrong with your arm? It's bleeding!"  
- "Nothing, it's only a wound from the training."  
- "But it won't stop bleeding! Seth! It won't stop bleeding!" A girl's crying started.  
- The boy sighed. "It'll be all right, Segranna. Don't cry, it hurts me more than the wound...."  
  
Seto Kaiba watched the girl in front of him. She looked at the door without blinking; it was like she'd gotten lost in her own thoughts.  
  
//this girl seems totally lost.// He couldn't help but notice her expression. //different looking girl.//  
  
Seto tried to get Segranna's attention. "Are you going to go or what?"  
"Huh?" Segranna woke up from her deep thoughts. "Oh, yeah. Of course," she grunted and looked at Seto again. //He looks like...the dead...boy...in...my dream... //  
  
Just as Segranna walked past Kaiba, the voice came back again.   
  
"I love you and I promise you I'll be back."   
  
"Huh?" Segranna turned around. The voice was the same as the brown haired boy's voice. "What did you say?"  
  
Seto looked at her confusedly. "I didn't say anything." Mokuba looked at Segranna confusedly too. His eyes told Segranna that Seto didn't say anything.  
  
"Oh, nothing." Segranna couldn't help but blush. //This is stupid.// She thought to herself. //why am I still hearing voices?//  
  
Segranna tried to take a step slowly, but the voices only became louder and louder...  
  
//I'm back... I'm back... I'm back...//  
  
"Ugh!" Segranna tried not to yell out, but she couldn't handle the pain on her head. She kneeled down and tried to cool down, but she couldn't.  
  
//Seth, you promised you'd play with me... you promised you'd stay with me... you promised you'd be with me forever...//  
  
Tears gushed down Segranna's face. The depressed feeling was so real.  
  
Mokuba ran to Segranna and asked, "Are you alright?"  
Segranna shook her head. "No. My.. my.. head hurt.. It hurts... so..mu..much..."  
  
Kaiba looked at the girl carefully. He frowned and sighed. Now what? He walked toward the girl but the girl screamed.  
  
"AAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!!" Segranna felt her head was hurting more than ever. She looked up and saw Seto was trying to move.  
  
Segranna's head hurt, but she could think, and she was still smart and conclusive. She just realized that her head pain had something to do with this boy. Every time when she was near him, the voices became clear and the feeling became real.  
  
//but that doesn't make sense! I don't know who he is!//   
  
Seto was moving again, he wanted to know what had happened.  
  
"DON'T GO NEAR ME!! PLEASE!" Segranna screamed at Seto. Her hands were shaking as she panted.  
  
....................  
  
Segranna sat on the sofa, waiting. She just called home, and Susie was coming to get her. Her parents were at work. She sat there and looked at the floor thoughtfully. She couldn't stop thinking about what happened 10 minutes ago. //Seth, Seth, Seth, Seth, who is Seth? The name, the voices and the feelings, why are they coming to me like that? Is there anything about this guy named Seto Kaiba and the millenium items?//  
  
Seto Kaiba leaned against the wall, and studied, studied the weird girl named Segranna. She looked at the floor without blinking, again. //why do I help her in the first place? Now I've got an insane girl in my mansion that yells at me! But...but why do I feel a strong connection towards her? I only have that feeling for Mokuba!// He stared at Segranna, couldn't move his eyes. Her big eyes full of lost expression, Seto felt something hurt in his heart, the same expression he had. The same lost expression, the same cruel but helpless eyes.  
  
Thinking about who needed help, Segranna frowned a little bit. From when she was young, nobody liked her. Everyone thought she was weird and cold. She had always been a loner, a loner who didn't understand friendship and love. Nobody dared to laugh at her, if they did, she'd fight back hard. Some boys tried to be 'friends' with her, but she just slapped them on the face.  
  
"Segranna!" Susie came in the door and yelled. Segranna looked up. She never thought Susie would be this worried.   
  
Susie came to Segranna and said softly, "don't worry, sis, you'll be alright. We can go home now."  
  
Segranna felt so stupid, Susie sounded like she was talking to a little, crazy girl, but Segranna just wanted to get out this big fancy mansion as fast as she could. This place was creeping her out, just like the boy.  
  
..............  
  
Segranna walked behind Susie slowly. Susie was worried. She sighed. //Already, my little sister was weird and kind of lost, and now there's something wrong with her brain!//  
  
Segranna stopped and looked back at the big mansion. As wind blew up her yellow hair, tears rolled down her cheeks. She didn't know why, the sudden relief of the head pain was good, but the relief also brought a glum feeling, the feeling that Segranna couldn't describe and explain.  
  
//Weird. Something about that rich guy and the Yugi nerd.//  
  
"Seth... who is he?" she questioned herself under her breath.  
  
The summer sun shined on the green leaves, and, something else was shinning too. It was gold...  
  
To be continued.  
  
  
  
IANA:ok, this chapter is still nothing important, but you know me, I'll get it later on... ^^;;  
  
IANA: I just read some great fan fictions... and again, I feel like a loser... ;_; there are so many great stories out there and I feel so... but I'm trying to get my fan fiction better... trying... trying...   
  
IANA: need me to say more? Reviews of course, that's how I can improve!   
  
Herahet: Hellooooo...  
Hera: FREAK!!! *Smacks her Yami with a frying pan*  
Hera: Come on, you're not THAT bad! This is one of my favorite stories!  
Herahet: Ineedbeer!!! No...no, give me...VODKA!!!!  
Hera: *Runs away screaming* PLEASE READ AND REVEEEEEEEIIIIIIIWWWWWW!!!!!  
  
IANA: hehe, thanks Hera. That's my grammar and spelling editor, Hera, she has a Yami named Herahet... --;; weird name... ^^U *got smashed...* T_T it's true! *Got smashed again* --O jeez, yamis these days...  
  
IANA: *clear throat* thanks for the reviews! And I just upload my first fantasy story, it's called: Finding Fantasy. Please check it out, it's an original story, I need encouragement to continue... ^^U 


	10. someone care

Disclaimer: I don't own yugioh.  
Everyone: o.O wow! Finally you didn't say anything useless this time!  
(Hey, what's that suppose to mean?!)  
Everyone: .........  
  
  
IANA: ^_^ hi everybody! Okie, I see everyone is confused about why I didn't change Segranna's name... well, the answer is easy; I'M TOO LAZY MAN!!!! ^^;;;; Ok, I do have another reason... because I want Segranna to think about what happened in her past life since only she can remember the past... and if her past life name changed, this fan fiction will be more confusing!! *Cough* ok, that's about it. ^^U  
  
Chapter 10  
  
Someone Care  
  
  
"So that's what happened, huh?" Yugi asked Susie at school.   
  
Susie nodded. "Yeah, I start to worried about Segranna. I mean, who expects that to happen?" Susie looked at the ground. She sighed again.   
  
"Well, maybe we can help." Yugi comforted Susie. "But first we have to find your sister."   
  
Susie nodded. "Ok, let's all go to my house."  
  
..........................................  
  
Segranna walked on the big street. So many people, so many noises. She looked like a lost child, so confused, so sad. Suddenly, she stopped. She stopped in the front of a huge office building. Well, she stopped in the front of a boy to be exactly.  
  
There, Segranna and Seto Kaiba stood face each other. They stared at each other without saying anything. Finally, Seto spoke, "what do you want?"   
  
Segranna's heart shook like a small boat sailing on the sea. //that voice, it's so familiar, the feeling, is, is so painful!// Segranna stepped back, she looked like a nervous little rabbit.   
  
"I want to know," Segranna looked up. " I want to who are you really."  
  
"I am Seto Kaiba." Seto looked at Segranna surprisedly. //what a crazy girl!// Seto stared at Segranna and found out that she looked at him with unsure in her eyes.   
  
Seto frowned. The more he stared at this girl, the more unsure he was of his answer. //it's that what she wants? My name? Or she wants to know who I really am. But who am I except that name?//  
  
Segranna looked at Kaiba and walked pass him. "You are more than that." She muttered.  
  
..........................................  
  
Segranna walked into the house lazily. She was surprised to see Yugi and the gang was in the house.   
  
"hey, Segranna." Yugi greeted Segranna cheerfully.   
  
"what are you doing here?" Segranna frowned and asked without stop walking on the stairs.   
  
"we thought maybe we could help you to find out what happened." Bakura explained.  
  
"I don't need your help." Segranna said coldly and continue walking.  
  
"jeeze, this girl sounds a lot like that money bag Kaiba." Joey glared at Segranna.   
  
Segranna stopped. She turned around and stared at the gang.   
  
"well, tell me, what can you do to help?" Segranna asked distrustfully.   
  
"well..." Yugi looked at Bakura. "we saw this mysterious man today, and he said that he has something that you might recognize. And we thought that there might has something can help you know what's really happening."  
  
"what man?" Segranna was confused.   
  
"he told us to meet him inside the park, in a camp or something." Bakura looked at the gang. he looked up to Segranna, "well, shall we go?"  
  
Segranna looked at Susie. She thought about it for a while. "ok." Finally she decided.  
  
......................................................  
  
"I don't know why am I here, but remember Yugi, you promise me a duel." Seto Kaiba said in the car.   
  
"ok, I know. Thanks for coming, kaiba." Yugi looked at Kaiba cheerfully, but Kaiba looked away.  
  
Things all started after the gang stepped out Segranna's house. Yugi decided that since there were something involved Kaiba, so they better dragged him came to the park alone.  
  
Now, the gang was out of the car. They stood in the front of a small park, it was the evening, so not many people were in the park.  
  
"ok, let's see..." Yugi looked around. "that man told us to meet him here under the tree... but..."   
  
"did you remember the right tree?" Joey asked Yugi stupidly.   
  
"I don't know actually." Yugi laughed nervously at his careless action.  
  
Suddenly they saw a man dressed in Egyptian-look with an ankh around his neck. The gang turned to him and he walked closer.  
  
He stopped in the front of Segranna. he looked at her deep into her eyes. Segranna stepped back, she was a little scared. Finally, the mysterious man opened his mouth and spoke.   
  
"I'm Shadi. I have something you might want to have back." As he said that, he took out a stone tiara. its shape was beautiful, but it was made out of stone.   
  
"a stone?" Segranna asked.   
  
"no, take it and look closer." Shadi handed the tiara to Segranna. as Segranna took the tiara, it shined with a great light.   
  
"aahhh..." everyone yelled because of the strong light.   
  
Finally the light became soft, and Segranna opened her eyes and she saw a gold tiara in her hands.   
  
Segranna's eyes widened. On the back of the tiara, she read, "to my love Segranna, from Seth." Segranna stood in the shock. Her legs weakened. She kneeled down to the ground. She couldn't even wink her eyes.   
  
"Seth, Seth, who is he?!"   
  
Shadi smiled. "you are the one," He said. Then, he started to say something.  
  
"princess Segranna, a legendary magical princess in the mysterious Egypt history. To the duty of being a princess of Egypt, she sacrificed the pharaoh's love for the pharaoh and the high priest's lives. however, that also brought shadows in her life. the pharaoh was mad and beaten her to death. Since then, the high priest, Seth planned a big revenge for his lost love, Segranna. however, after Seth lost the duel to the pharaoh and he supposes to die, princess Segranna came back..."  
  
"she came back to life from death?!" Joey asked.  
  
"no, she didn't really die, the god gave her a 6 years loneliness punishment, and her death is only a lie. However, when she came back, Seth died. All the hopes and love in her life had end there. She killed herself and she swore she'll come back and the millennia love will continue."  
  
"............" Segranna didn't say anything. She held the tiara and stared at it. "I don't understand it." Segranna finally spoke. "I'm not princess Segranna, I don't love anyone who named Seth. In fact, I don't like anyone, who give me this?"  
  
"the tiara doesn't only hold the love of princess Segranna, it also holds an unexpected power." Shadi looked at Segranna. "and you are the chosen one who can hold this power." Segranna dropped the tiara. she looked away. "I can't hold it, it's so powerful." Her hands were shaking, her whole body was trembling.   
  
"of course you can't now." Shadi picked up the tiara. "the power of the tiara is destined to be held by two people, and only high priest Seth and princess Segranna can hold it."   
  
Shadi put the tiara into Segranna's hands. "and you are destined to hold this tiara, because you are princess Segranna's second life."  
  
"who's Seth then?" Yugi asked curiously.   
  
Shadi looked at Kaiba who stood beside them and watched the whole thing in shock. "you will know..."  
  
As he said that, he disappeared in a strong light...  
  
"ok," Seto stared at the place where Shadi disappeared. "this whole thing is nuts!" he turned away, "I'm outa here!"  
  
"wait, kaiba!" Yugi tried to get kaiba back.   
  
"Seth." Segranna murmured.  
  
"wha-?" Seto suddenly stopped. His legs couldn't move anymore. That name, that voice, they were strange, but he felt connections with them.   
  
"umm, guys?" Joey broke the silence. "it's getting dark you know, I think we should go, in kaiba's car... heehee..."  
  
"oh, ok then." The gang answered and they all walked to the direction where the car parked.  
  
Only Seto and Segranna stood there, looked at each other. Finally, kaiba said, "let's go." Things ended up in a very easy way, but actually, it turned out in a more confusing relation.   
  
//hmm... very powerful, huh? Then I guess I'll take a look of that tiara...// Bakura walked, very slowly. He sneered to himself and catches up with others...  
  
............................................................  
  
that night, Seto had a very weird dream. In his dream, there was a woman. He couldn't see her face, but he could tell that she is young. However, the feeling she gave him, was very antiquated.  
  
"as the days pass,  
as the promise tells,  
as the legend shows,  
as mystery holds:  
  
I'm back for the love of yours.  
  
Please waken up,  
Please listen up,  
Please open your eyes,  
Please hold my hands:  
  
I need you to recognize my voice.  
  
Please, remember me.  
Please, back to me.  
Please......"  
  
Seto woke up. The sweats fell down from his forehead. The rhythm was so fast, it repeated again and again. They've been ironed into his head, but what did they mean?   
  
.........................................................  
  
to be continued...  
  
  
  
IANA: *sniff* I can't sign in my msn or my hotmail...  
Seto: --;; you've said that a thousand times already...  
Yami: and wrote a fic about losing msn...  
Seto: and I'm in it...  
Yami: I'm in it too...  
Seto: and I went insane in that fic...  
Yami: me too... and my clothes got ripped off...  
*fangirls screaming*   
IANA: ._. I think you two can stop the random grunts now...  
Seto&Yami: no we can't...  
IANA: --;;; fine, then I'll stop!  
Everyone: yay!!  
IANA: *sighs* review! Please! I need some message to see! I need something to read! ^^;; that doesn't make sense...  
Everyone: *nods* *nods* 


	11. i see

Disclaimer: I don't own YuGiOh.... I'm so bored... hey, do you know that I get a yugioh poster for Christmas? And........  
  
Everyone: -_-U oh dear...  
  
Chapter 11  
  
I Remember  
  
  
Seto couldn't calm his mind down. He felt so bored and didn't know what to do. The dream just repeated in his mind again and again. He decided to take a walk outside; it might relax him a little bit.  
  
...............  
  
Segranna sat on the couch and listened to her parents' arguing. The strange frightened feeling jumped on her heart up and down. She looked at Susie, but she just sat there and watched the TV. Segranna felt like to cry. Ever since she was young, her parents just fought like this. It seemed to take them forever to live like a family. She sighed and got up. Maybe a walk will make her feel better.  
  
..............  
  
Seto walked in the small forest quietly. The air was fresh and cool. He smiled to himself. Away from the business, away from the noise, it was good; it felt good. As he walked, he saw Segranna standing against a tree and looking at the ground.   
  
//great, now I have to face her. // Seto didn't know why, but he seemed to fear the girl. //or maybe this is a chance to ask her about my weird dream, she seems to know these weird things. //  
  
Seto walked over. He stared at the silent girl.  
  
"What you doing here?" Seto asked. For him, it was always the best way to start a conversation.  
  
"Standing." A quiet voice gave out a simple answer.  
  
Seto sighed. This didn't seem to go well, but he'll just ask what he wants to ask.   
  
"You know I had a dream last night and it's..." Seto stopped. Two watery eyes interrupted him. Segranna now looked at him. Her eyes were full of tears. They were so helpless, so sad.   
  
"If you want to cry, then cry out." Seto's deep mature voice was like the March sunshine. Segranna cried like a 3 year old baby. She hadn't cried for a long time, but this time, it was like there was someone special who listening to her cries. She sniffled and cried. Like a helpless baby who was searching for warmness, she pushed herself into Seto hard and tight.   
  
She cried, so hard and loud. She hugged Seto tightly like he was the only one who could help her with her problems.   
  
Seto was shocked. He stood there awkwardly and didn't know what to do. He put one arm on Segranna's back dully. // She was like Mokuba, in need of warmness. // Seto thought to himself.  
  
"You know," Seto talked slowly and he gulped. "I always see you as a little child who always has tears in her eyes. It's like you have so many sad things in your mind and you couldn't take them out..." Seto stopped. The tears had wetted his shirt. He decided that silence and time would solve everything.   
  
Slowly, Segranna stopped the loud crying. She sniffled. Her eyes hurt and she just realized what she was doing. She was hugging the boy whom she didn't even talk to regularly. Her eyes widened. She pushed Seto away roughly. Seto opened his eyes sleepily as the sudden action occurred.   
  
"I, I'm sorry." Segranna blushed madly and apologized.   
  
"Hm." Seto blushed too. He looked at Segranna. "What's the problem?"  
  
"It's, it's nothing, and-"  
  
"You don't want to cry like that again, do you?" Seto interrupted her.  
  
"I," Segranna looked at Seto. She didn't know, but there's something that tells her to trust this guy, trust, deeply."  
  
"It's my parents." She decided to tell. "They always fight like they're enemies. I never knew what to do. I'm, I'm scared, and, I don't want them to be like that."   
  
"It's always better to have parents." Seto said quietly. He closed his eyes and reviewed those precious memories with his parents. He sighed. "You should tell them what you think. Who knows if you still have the chance tomorrow? Treasure the things you already have."   
  
"Oh. I understand now." Segranna looked at Seto with a little confusion in her eyes. "Thanks, thanks for listening and helping."   
  
Suddenly, the graphics came back again. Segranna frowned as the unclear voices conquered her brain.   
  
********  
"It's pretty, Seth!" the girl exclaimed as the older boy put the tiara on her head.  
  
"I'm glad you like It." the boy kissed the girl with passions.   
********  
  
Segranna took out the tiara unconsciously. The tiara shined. Seto frowned. The shine was like something that trying to wake him up, or remind him of something.   
  
The voices and the unclear graphics started to come to Seto's head. His eyes widened as the graphics became clearer.   
  
  
********  
"Smile, Seth! Smile!" the little girl giggled when the boy stood in the front of the pharaoh and talked about something.  
  
"Segranna!" her mom patted her head and told her to be quiet. Segranna smiled shyly and looked embarrassed. However, Seth, the boy smiled. She was cute, so innocent. The smile was a smile with love.  
********  
  
********  
"Ra, tell me why you are so beautiful!" Seth looked at Segranna and closed his face to hers.  
  
Segranna giggled. "That's a stupid question, you know, Seth!"   
  
The boy was certainly angered by the reply. He narrowed down his eyes and pulled Segranna closer. "Well, let me close your little dainty lips, hmm?" the girl didn't even get a chance to think, a pair of strong lips was already on the top of hers...  
********  
  
********  
"Please! Talk to me! Segranna! Wake up!" Seth yelled and shook the girl with all his strength. Blood was all over the girl's body. The sky was darkened.   
  
"Segranna!!!"  
  
...........................  
********  
  
.................................  
  
Seto's eyes widened like he was seeing some ghosts.   
  
"You," Segranna held the tiara. Her eyes were widened too. "YOU ARE SETH!" she choked the words out.   
  
Seto shook his head. He knew everything now. That explained everything now. The dream, the song, the girl; he knew everything now. However, he couldn't believe it. He couldn't accept the truth.   
  
"This is insane!" Seto yelled. He turned away. He walked away quickly, more like jogging away. Segranna was left all alone. She stood there, with widened eyes.   
  
.................................  
  
To be continued...  
  
  
  
IANA: there! You want Seto to remember Segranna, and yes, he remembers now!   
  
Seto: --; you sound like you want to kill me or something.  
  
IANA: wrong, I want to choke you. -___-  
  
Seto: O.o!!!!!!!  
  
IANA: **sighs** I'm outa ideas!! Now I just need some 'accidents', then I guess I'm done. -_____- I don't want to write a fic with 20 chapters...   
  
Seto: **glares** you are out ideas for every story! Every one of them! Even the humor fics aren't funny anymore!  
  
IANA: thank you for reminding me of that! **Put on gloves** you know what? I feel like to choke somebody now! And you HAPPEN to be the only ONE AROUND!  
  
Seto: O.o ah... help? Should I say help? O.O  
  
IANA: no, you should say I'm glad to be your victim.  
  
Seto: O___O I hate the sound of it...  
  
IANA: Seto?  
  
Seto: ye-yeah?  
  
IANA: run.  
  
***Seto's screaming and IANA's yelling*****  
  
........................... 


End file.
